


Show me Yours and I’ll Show you Mine

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crylo Ren, Dom/sub, Hux gives it to him, Hux wears corsets and Kylo can’t deal, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Sub Kylo, accidental feels, some mild bondage, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Hux moves on with his life, every morning he laces his corset up tight and every day Ren inevitably hobbles away if they run into each other. It would be more amusing if it didn’t always result in something being broken. Having a sexually frustrated Sith Lord on his ship should count as a workplace hazard.He’s not getting paid enough for this.It’s the third time this cycle alone that he’s had the misfortune of being in the same room as Ren and having to watch the man shuffle behind something in an obvious attempt to conceal his erection. Hux is getting increasingly tempted to call him out on it, but for all he knows Ren could be a teenager playing dress up as Snoke’s puppet and there are some things even he won’t do.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	Show me Yours and I’ll Show you Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMichaelis/gifts).



> Here it is, I made it in time! The one an only time I’ve written and shall write bottom Hux so I hope it lives up to your expectations and wishes Gay, Merry Crisim
> 
> Unbetaed so watch out for typos 
> 
> Enjoy!

With a final tug Hux deems the corset tight enough, his back supported and figure perfected. The lines of his uniform will be crisp and sharp and no one will know just how troubled he is by his own spine - an old injury caused by his father’s brutal upbringing that never healed the way it was supposed to. It’s an annoyance in his day to day life, but he’s learned to like the way he looks wearing the corsets, it even feels like a special treat whenever he orders a new one. This particular one is made from smooth black leather, supple and soft where it’s pulled tight between the steel ribs

He’s just pulled his jacket on and started doing up the hidden clasps when the door to his quarters hisses open and in steps Snoke’s biggest test of his patience yet: Kylo Ren. A brat if he ever saw one, deadly with that showy weapon of his but ruled by his volatile emotions. He’s a danger to everyone aboard this ship. 

“Stars, Ren!” he hisses. “You can’t just invite yourself into my quarters!” Whatever this is it had better be good. 

But then Ren just stands there, staring at him, or so Hux assumes, it’s hard to tell with that helmet. A noise emerges like crackling static and he wonders, not for the first time, if Kylo Ren is a malfunctioning droid. Then he realises most of his jacket is still open, exposing his chest and half his corset. Neither of them move, standing on opposite sides of the room in utter silence until Hux moves to button up the rest of his jacket. 

It works like a charm, Ren suddenly coming back to life, if only to turn around and leave, his original purpose forgotten because he saw a glimpse of bare skin. So that’s his weakness then? Hux wonders if the so called knight would simply collapse if he saw more. Not to mention it’s proof that Ren is a living breathing thing, if he were a droid he wouldn’t be programmed to care. 

Pushing the incident to the back of his mind Hux finishes getting dressed for the day and heads out for his shift on the bridge. He’s barely left his quarters before he runs into a patrol that are very obviously hurrying away from something; Hux decides not to go that way and rather send a team of droids to clean up Ren’s mess. 

Perhaps somewhat surprisingly Ren appears on the bridge an hour late, Hux still in a foul mood from the damage reports handed to him the second he arrived at his post. The knight in question doesn’t seem to be showing a single hint of remorse, turning that bucket on his head in a slow sweep across the room - until he sees Hux. Just like earlier Ren comes to a complete stop, watching him in ominous silence while the tension on the bridge grows, Hux refuses to budge. 

An officer approached him from the side, holding out a datapad for him. “Sir, the project reports you asked for,” she announces quietly, but without a single hitch in her voice to betray her discomfort with being in the same room as the volatile Ren. 

“Thank you, lieutenant.” Hux reaches for the pad, corset restricting just enough for him to feel it and suddenly Ren turns away, awkwardly leaving the bridge with an unmistakable hitch to his walk. So that’s how it is then?

***

_ Fuck, fucking Hux and his fucking corset and his pink nipples and his smooth skin!  _ Kylo seethes, slipping into the closest empty room to will his erection away. It’s not fair that someone as awful as Hux gets to be so attractive. Before he knew what was under the uniform it had been a passing attraction Kylo could easily ignore like you would any stranger on the street that happened to catch your eye. Now, now he can’t. The way he could see the faint outline of the corset over Hux’s ribs when he’d reached for that pad, it was indecent. Scandalous even.

This must be why Snoke put him on this ship, to dangle temptation right in front of his nose, like raw meat before a rancor, to see what he’d do. Well, he won’t disappoint. Hux and his dumb corset won’t get to him that easily, he won’t be crawling back into his quarters to break the rules and fiddle with himself like some common degenerate. He’s above that, above the fancies of the flesh, he can resist. What he’ll do is he’ll go to the nearest gym and train until he can’t stand, recenter his focus on what matters. 

Sexual temptation is a weakness he refuses to suffer from. 

***

Hux moves on with his life, every morning he laces his corset up tight and every day Ren inevitably hobbles away if they run into each other. It would be more amusing if it didn’t always result in something being broken. Having a sexually frustrated Sith Lord on his ship should count as a workplace hazard. 

He’s not getting paid enough for this. 

It’s the third time this cycle alone that he’s had the misfortune of being in the same room as Ren and having to watch the man shuffle behind something in an obvious attempt to conceal his erection. Hux is getting increasingly tempted to call him out on it, but for all he knows Ren could be a teenager playing dress up as Snoke’s puppet and there are some things even he won’t do. 

However, that won’t stop him from lording this over Ren’s head as often as he can, the brat’s sudden interest in him could become useful. 

Above them the Supreme Leader prattles on, unaware, or uncaring, about the stiffy shuffle happening right in front of him, here Ren doesn’t have anything to hide behind. Not that he needs it in those ridiculous robes of his. Hux doesn’t wait for a single second after Snoke’s hologram flickers off, it wouldn’t do to give the Knight an opportunity to escape.

“How old are you, Ren?” If the brat is below twenty Hux will walk away and forget about all of this, but if he isn’t he might have some planning to do that’ll end up with Ren on his side instead of Snoke’s. 

“Do you doubt my authority, General?” Ren questions, the monotone sound of his vocoder likely covering up any wavering in his voice. 

“I’m just wondering if there’s an explanation for your juvenile reaction to my support garment? So tell me Ren, are you old enough to even look at such things?” Hux presses on, turning an expecting stare on his moody co-commander. 

Ren betrays his discomfort by shifting his weight and making an aborted motion to fidget with his hands. Hux quickly moves to make an attempt at blocking the walkway without making it obvious that’s what he’s doing. “My age doesn’t matter to you,” he says at long last shouldering past Hux to flee the room. 

Well, that’s one point for too young. 

—

Ren continues to be his usual annoying self as time moves on and Hux puts an absurd amount of energy into figuring out how old the man is. Is he really that lonely and desperate to get laid? Apparently yes.

As he’s suspected he finds nothing in their records, Ren’s file nearly empty apart from rank, ID number, and designated quarters, all information he already knows. Not even his authorisation codes reveal anything more. Ren is a ghost in their system, an anomaly brought on by their esteemed leader and his force nonsense. 

No amount of searching in any database he has access to brings up anything about Ren set before the very day he arrived on the Finalizer and immediately stepped on Hux’s last nerve. It’s like he popped into existence, though he supposes maybe  _ Kylo Ren  _ did, there’s no way of knowing who he was before. He could be anyone, a cadet from the FO academies or the Stormtrooper program, even a runaway jedi who turned against Skywalker. But worst of all is that he could be almost anyone in the entire galaxy and Hux has no way of knowing without seeing what’s behind that mask. 

That’s the objective then, get Kylo’s mask off so he can determine if the brat is old enough to shag. 

—

Getting the knight to reveal his face is trickier than Hux expected it to be. He’d started nice and easy with turning up the heat in his office and calling Ren in for a status update, the room is sweltering and it’s a challenge for Hux not to take  _ his  _ clothes off. Ren seems to be unaffected so he figures there must be some kind of thermoregulation in that idiotic bucket. Hux unbuttons the collar of his uniform, Ren shuffles awkwardly. He’ll have to try a different approach then. 

—

Their next meeting he offers Ren food and drink from his own stash of luxurious treats; it has no effect. So out of spite he eats it as seductively as he can and watches Ren squirm in his seat for the remainder of the meeting. 

—

Next he tries having a few mouse droids subtly tail Ren in shifts, that blasted thing has to come off at some point, but the only place the droids can’t easily follow is into Ren’s quarters, presumably also the only place the mask is removed. He contemplates just asking Ren to take it off, but it can’t be that easy. 

—

It has been three standard weeks and Hux has tried everything he could get away with short of wrenching the damn thing off of Ren’s head. There’s only one last thing he can do without sedating the brat and having it sawn off, and that’s simply asking him to take it off. So he calls Ren to his office under the guise of their weekly report meeting, he doubts he could get away with inviting Ren into his quarters quite yet. 

Like always Ren shows up on time, the one thing Hux likes about him. “Have a seat Ren,” he orders, locking his door via the console. “We have something that must be discussed and this time I won’t let you just run off.”

Ren looks between him and the door, “What do you want?”

“I’m not blind, Ren. I know you liked what you saw that day a little too much.” This had better work, he’s even worn his best corset today, the leather one drawn with delicate lace. “I have a proposition for you, but you won’t hear it until you take that bloody bucket of your head and tell me your age.”  _ And here comes the tantrum. _

Or at least that’s what he expected to happen. 

He had not at all been prepared for Ren to actually do as he’s told for once; nor had he been prepared for the princely visage that’s been hiding behind that mask. Kylo Ren is a prince, a literal prince. And not just  _ a  _ prince, he’s the lost prince of Alderaan, the son of the Resistance, a runaway Jedi. Suddenly the mask makes a lot more sense. 

“Twenty four,” Ren’s surprisingly soft voice cuts through the silence. 

_ Thank the stars he’s old enough.  _ Hux intends to own Kylo Ren before the night is over. 

“Good, you’re old enough then.” Rising from his chair he unbuttons his collar and starts making his way down the hidden clasps of his tunic, soon removing the thing altogether. “Look your fill, your persistently juvenile reactions are becoming an annoyance, it’s time you get over it.” No need to go beating around the bush, they both know what this is about. 

Ren’s expressive eyes go comically wide, dark with arousal already as he gapes at the corset. This particular one must have been a good choice then. 

“I don’t wear these for your enjoyment and your behaviour in the last standard month has been nothing short of unprofessional. I also know conventional punishment won’t work on you, your precious Master excusing you from it all,” Hux sneers, putting his hands on the desk and leaning towards the man across from him that suddenly seems so small. “In my office and my quarters  _ I  _ am your master, understood?”

Ren nods, not even showing enough respect to look Hux in the face. 

“Say it.”

“Yes,” he mumbles. 

“Yes what?”

Finally Ren looks up at him, appearing so impossibly out of his depth that Hux almost laughs. “Yes, sir.”

Hearing those words gives him a rush, knowing that the great and fearsome Kylo Ren is his to command and do with as he pleases is intoxicating beyond anything he could have imagined. “Good boy.” Straightening up Hux slinks around his desk, making sure Ren gets a good look of the corset, he knows perfectly well what the shine of the leather looks like under the delicate lace. “Do you like it? I wore it for you.”

Ren nods again, though this time he quickly corrects it with a: “Yes, sir.” He shifts in his seat, the mask placed over his crotch in an endearing attempt at covering himself despite the nature of the situation. 

“Have you done anything like this before, Ren?” Hux hadn’t thought it possible, but Ren turns redder, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his face. “I’ll take that as a no.”

So the fearsome knight really is a virgin?

“Tell me, what about it excites you so much? It’s just a piece of clothing like anything else.” Putting a hand on top of the mask he presses down on it, reducing the distance between them to just a few inches so Ren can’t easily look away from him. 

“It’s you, sir.” Now that’s interesting. 

“Do you get off on authority, Ren? Is that it? You like the idea of me telling you what to do. Would you break so easily for anyone else with a rank on their sleeve?”

“No, sir.” So Ren has a crush on him then, how convenient. For a moment it looks like he’s about to say more, but he wisely holds his tongue, Hux rewards him with a pat on the cheek. 

“Show me how much you like me,” he orders, taping the scuffed dome of the mask. 

Much to his credit Ren barely hesitates before moving the mask to the floor and parting his robes so Hux can see the erection outlined in his soft, hide trousers, big and thick from the looks of it. “Go on.” With his hands as steady as can be Ren unbuttons his fly and pulls the zipper down to reveal he forgoes underpants which really shouldn’t surprise him, the brat can never do anything by the regulations. “Fucking disgusting.”

Ren looks away in shame at the comment, turning his gaze to the floor, Hux allows it for a few seconds before gripping the knights jaw and turning his head back to face him. “Touch yourself, I know you want to.”

“Hux, I-“ Kylo protests, his expressive eyes looking a little wet in the corners, shame burning in the pink tint of his skin. Hux stares him down, daring him to protest, Ren breaks. “Yes, sir.”

Gloves still on Ren reaches for his cock, wrapping his thick fingers around the shaft and clumsily stroking it from root to tip, battle worn leather scratching over sensitive skin. It can’t possibly feel good but Ren sighs anyway.

“Good.”

Ren moans quietly at the praise and Hux notes it down, a compliment here and there can go a long way with Ren by the looks of it. Snoke isn’t the kind of master that doles out praise and encouragement, but Hux can be and it’s not difficult to guess who Ren will follow in the end, the hand that beats him or the voice that praises him. 

“If you want to stop at any time say,  _ red.  _ Repeat it back to me.”

“Say  _ red  _ if I want to stop,” Ren parrots, his hand still moving slowly over that magnificent cock. 

“ _ Yellow,  _ if you want to slow down or need a break.”

“ _ Yellow  _ to slow down.”

Smiling at Ren’s complacency Hux straightens back up to combat the ache in his lower back from staying bent for so long. His grip on Ren’s jaw remains firm and the knight makes no attempt at breaking it. Such a shame to keep that pretty face hidden behind a mask. 

“Would you like to touch me, Ren?” Hux asks, running his thumb across a plump bottom lip that’s just begging to be chewed on. Brown eyes turn wide as saucers and dark as the empty space outside the viewport, looking up at him with a deep hunger. 

“Yes, sir. Please?” Even through his gloves Ren’s breath his warm as it brushes over his hand and Hux suddenly becomes eager to remove his gloves so he can map out each freckle and mole on Ren’s face with his bare fingers.

“Go on then.” Taking his hands off himself Ren goes to remove his gloves, Hux’s quickly stopping him, “Did I say you could put your bare hands on me?” He revels in the hurt confusion that crosses Ren’s face. “Ask first.”

“Can I touch you without gloves on, sir?” Kylo dutifully asks, never once breaking eye contact. 

“You may.”

When Ren’s hands finally touch the delicate lace of the corset they’re surprisingly gentle, none of the brute strength or rough, careless handling he'd expected. What he gets are big, wide hands with thick fingers gliding over the corset and tracing the rigid spines up to the edge that lays right below his breastbone, very carefully they move from leather and lace to bare skin. Hux can’t suppress a gasp at the initial touch, how long has it been since someone touched him so gently?

Callused fingers explore along the ridge of the corset, warm on the sensitive skin of Hux’s chest. On Ren’s face there’s a look of concentration, as if he’s following a path only he can see, venturing away from the safety of the corset and onto the exposed planes of Hux’s chest.

It isn’t until Ren’s thumbs rub over his nipples that Hux stops him, it would be a shame to let him know that he’s not the only one thoroughly enjoying this quite yet. “That’s enough.”

Hux is dismayed to find he almost immediately misses Ren’s hands on him. 

***

Never once during all his training did anyone prepare him for something like this, they’d been taught the basics at the temple once they were old enough, but that was it. No more, no less. No one told him sex would be so confusing and emotional, full of strict rules and strangely little physical contact. Surely it can’t be like this? There has to be some truth behind porn, right?

“Follow me.” Hux doesn’t wait for him to reply, turning towards the door that leads into his private quarters. Embarrassed and insecure Kylo follows, he must look ridiculous with his cock hanging out, turning limp with confusion. This is nothing at all like he’d hoped for, he should have just kept his mask on and pretended that he doesn’t get a boner everytime he remembers what Hux wears under his uniform, but no, he just had to see what was under there one more time. “Strip and lay down on the bed.”

Hux’s bedroom looks much the same as his, their quarters sharing a layout, though the general’s bed is a far cry from his own hard mattress and itchy blanket. He glances over at Hux and considers using the colours, if there hadn’t been for the hunger surrounding him in the force he might have. In the end he undresses, folding each item as neatly as possible while feeling oddly self conscious about his body. Does Hux really like it like this?

Considering  _ who  _ his current master is it’s perhaps not so strange that Hux likes to bring rules and regulations into the bedroom. 

Laying down Kylo tries to cover himself with his hands, strong fingers around his wrist stop him, his arms pulled away from his body and up to the headboard. When the rope comes out Hux pauses to look at him, “Red?” He asks. 

Looking at the ropes Kylo thinks that maybe this should stop here, but the thought of being at Hux’s mercy, to not have to wonder where to touch is appealing to his inexperience, he shakes his head. They’re soft like silk as they’re wound around his wrists, securing him to the headboard, though not so tightly that he couldn’t easily break free. A moment later Hux repeats the process with his ankles, leaving him spread out on the bed with nothing to cover him. 

***

Why he hadn’t thought to tip Ren’s loyalty towards him like this before now Hux can’t say. But now that he has the knight tied to his bed he’s not sure if he’ll ever let him go again. “Are you going to behave for me, Ren?”

“Yes, sir.” Hux doubts he’ll ever grow tired of having some modicum of respect directed at him from the thorn in his side, now all that remains is making sure Kylo Ren knows who he belongs to. 

Willing to sacrifice his rules this once Hux steps onto the bed without removing his boots, mindful of his balance to keep up the atmosphere he nudges the toe of one shined boot under Ren’s ridiculously sized balls.  _ Is absolutely everything on the man huge?  _ Hux keeps it on the line between pain and pleasure as he presses into the soft place beneath Ren’s sack, watching his face to gauge how far he can take it. He suspects the knight can take quite a bit. 

When nothing but a broken moan comes out of it he shifts to put the sole of his boot against the fattening cock laying in a nest of unruly hair. He presses down, dragging the textured rubber across the sensitive skin, Ren hisses, arching off the bed and pulling on his restraints.

That’s more like it. 

He does it again, this time harder, and draws a whimper. No further than that then, he wouldn’t want to scar Ren with his first time. 

“You have a beautiful cock, Ren. It’s a shame you don’t use it to its full potential, such a waste. I should put you on display in the mess hall, let everyone take their turn until they’re satisfied and you’re left wanting more.” Using the current height advantage he looks down his nose at Ren, scrutinising the flush on his chest and the unruly body hair. If this is to continue, he'll have to give the brat a lesson in personal grooming. 

“Hux, please,” Kylo whimpers, pressing up against Hux’s boot. 

“Please what?” Hux snarls, pressing down hard enough for it to no longer feel good. 

“Sir! Please, sir.” The correction comes right away, tears springing up in the corners of those expressive eyes. 

“That’s better.”

Having gotten what he wanted Hux takes the pressure off, stepping back to the floor to undress himself. Having someone watch him with near ravenous hunger while he methodically takes off his boots and trousers is a new experience, but the more Ren wants this, the better. Leaving the corset on he makes sure to give Ren a good view of all his best angles on his quest for lube and condoms, dumping the items on the bed next to the splayed out knight. 

Ren mumbles something. 

“What was that?” Hux raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I said I'm clean, sir,” Ren repeats loud enough to be heard. 

“Do you really think I’d let your disgusting cock into my body without protection? I’m not some toy for you to fuck, I have standards.” He wouldn’t mind taking Ren raw, feel him with no barriers between them, but that’s not the point of this, it would put them on equal ground in too many ways. 

“No, sir,” the knight lowers his gaze, properly cowed. 

Hux hates the part of him that wants to break the scene and comfort Ren, hates that he feels that way at all. 

Forcing it all aside he straddles Ren’s waist giving him a nice view of his generous chest that’s speckled with moles just like his face. If this continues he’s going to draw lines between them with hot wax someday, map out the constellations. 

The lube is cool and silky on his fingers, better than anything you can get from the medbay on board, Hux is particular about what he’ll put inside himself, lube included. The first finger slides in with ease and Ren, perhaps subconsciously, tugs on his restraints as if reaching out to touch him, his fists clench when it gets him nowhere. 

Ren whines, his cock twitching where it’s trapped under Hux’s thigh. Hux smirks, pressing in a second finger and pulling on his rim, he’ll need to be thorough if he’s going to take that cock without hurting himself. 

On the third finger Hux leans forward, putting his free hand down to steady himself, Kylo automatically displays his neck, offering up the stretch of pale skin. Taking advantage of the opportunity Hux sinks his teeth in just under Ren’s jaw, pleased with the gasp it earns him. 

Four fingers in he deems it enough, not willing to wait any longer. Wiping the excess lube from his fingers, he picks up the little foil square and rips it with his teeth. Ren watches with big eyes, following his every move until he’s encased in the thin latex, he looks disappointed when Hux takes his hand away to better position himself. “Patience,” he purrs, teaching behind him to grasp Ren’s massive cock again and put the tip to his entrance. 

Slowly he presses down, sucking in a sharp breath when the fat head finally breaches him. The rest of Ren’s cock is no easier to take, feeling like it gets thicker the further he goes. When he’s finally seated he lets out a sigh of relief, giving his body a few moments to adjust while Ren whimpers and tries to buck his hips up into him. 

“Kriff, Hux,” Ren whines pathetically, and it’s not fair how pretty he is while he does it. 

Without thinking Hux slaps him, the crack of his bare palm against Ren’s cheek loud in the silence of his quarters. The look he gets is positively teary and full of hurt betrayal. For a moment he expects a colour to come forth on that smooth baritone, but there’s only silence. 

“Good boy, you’ll take what I give you.” He can understand Ren’s eagerness, the boy that’s barely a man is too inexperienced to have the kind of control Hux wants to teach him. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’ll learn.” Satisfied with the apology for now Hux rocks his hips, ready to finally enjoy the hard cock filling him up so perfectly. 

Ren moans but stays perfectly still under him, Hux rewards him by firmly rubbing his thumb over a dusky nipple. With the knight sufficiently cowed for now he can finally build up a rhythm, his hands pressed firmly into Ren’s chest to keep him still; It’s not long before Ren is so blissed out that he becomes the perfect toy to ride. In fact, Hux didn’t even think the knight was capable of being this obedient. 

Leaning back and changing the angle Hux finally hits his prostate dead on, Ren’s cock dragging over the sensitive nerves with each thrust. 

***

When Hux suddenly moans, his jaw slackening in pleasure It’s all Kylo can do not to come, there’s no way he’ll be able to hold on much longer. He can’t even think straight in the moment, his mind racing and his eyes only able to focus on the man using his body.  _ Fuck, he’s beautiful _ , Kylo whimpers, straining to not buck up into Hux’s warm body and impatiently seek his own release. 

The closer he gets the harder he pulls on the ropes, the durasteel bed frame groaning with the force. Then Hux does something with his hips at the same time as he squeezes Kylo’s chest in his hands and he gasps out a desperate, “Yellow.”

Hux freezes on the spot, sitting up and taking his hands off of him. “What is it?”

“I’m close,” Kylo pants, clenching his fists to try and draw his attention there instead of the throbbing in his groin. “I’m too close, sir,” he corrects, he doesn’t want Hux to slap him again. 

“Then come, I didn’t expect you to last long, Ren.” Hux’s tone is surprisingly soft and patient now, a stark difference from the biting cold of before. He’s no longer sure what is and isn’t an act. “You’ll get better at it.”

Taking a deep breath, Kylo nods, no longer feeling like he’s balancing on a knife’s edge, cautiously he rolls his hips, signalling that he’s ready to go again. Hux takes it without question, picking his rhythm back up. 

This time Kylo gives himself over to it, watching how the light reflects off the clean lines of the corset that’s shaped so perfectly to Hux’s slim body. Everything about the general is so beautiful once he’s out of his usual setting, his rigid posture turned into fluid movements, the permanent scowl exchanged for a blissful softness. Even his cock is pretty, thick and blushed pink where it’s bouncing between pale thighs, dripping sticky precome onto Kylo’s stomach. 

With such a good view he’s mad that he let Hux tie him up, he wants to touch, feel that smooth skin under his fingers again. All he can do is hope that Hux will let him touch next time; if there even is a next time. 

He’s building right back up to that edge when Hux takes himself in hand, his long, slender fingers curling so elegantly around the shaft. All it takes to push him over is reaching out through the force to feel Hux’s own pleasure in his aura. 

Kylo comes with a cry, the pressure in his groin exploding in a bright flash of ecstasy that’s over all too soon, leaving him throbbing in the aftermath. Hux keeps going, grinding their hips together and not saying a word when Kylo can’t keep still anymore. 

He's pretty sure he’s weeping by the time Hux finishes, splattering Kylo’s flushed chest with warm come that feels like a brand on his skin. 

Then Hux is gone, leaving him on the bed while he cleans up their mess, not giving him so much as a glance until everything is back in order. What surprises him though is that instead of dressing Hux unlaces his corset, revealing the rest of his pale skin and the imprint of the boning the corset has left behind. It isn’t until that too is neatly put away in a drawer that the ropes are untied. 

Expecting to be ordered out Kylo sits up, rubbing the marks left on his wrists, but before he has a chance to get up Hux pushes him back down on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Confused mostly, a little buzzed, tired, like he’s a wrung out cloth. He doesn’t tell Hux any of that. “I’m fine.”

The General sighs, a hint of smile curling the corner of his lips. “You may have the force, Ren, but I’m not blind, get some rest so you don’t crash.”

Kylo wants to argue but the look Hux gives him brokers no room for protest. He huffs, laying back down on the plush bed, “I can take care of myself, General.”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffs, leaving the room for a minute and returning with a glass of water and a protein bar. “You’ll want to eat that.” 

He begrudgingly has to admit that Hux is right as his stomach rumbles, he’d come here before his supper after all. Only instead of the brief meeting he’d expected he’s still here an hour later and he’s getting hungry. He takes the protein bar, crunching down the dry, flaky brick that’s supposed to taste like chocolate, it isn’t like Kylo could tell if it’s accurate or not since he’s never tried the actual thing. 

The words just tumble out before he pauses to think, “Do these actually taste like chocolate?” If anyone would know it would be Hux. 

“Only the worst kind.” Hux says from where he’s laid down on the other side of the bed, dutifully waiting for Kylo to be what he deems  _ ok.  _

Yeah, Kylo can’t imagine anyone having a craving for what both looks and tastes like a brick of pressed dirt, he certainly never has. The protein bars are just a Snoke approved food on account of there not being anything fun about it, like everything else he’s allowed to eat. Kylo always found it peculiar that his master opposes all the indulgence and sloth that supposedly feeds the dark side, the only indulgence he gets to have his own emotions - and even that is limited to anger and hatred. His infatuation with Hux has no place in his training other than to test his control, a test he failed spectacularly the moment he removed his mask. 

“Have you never had any?”

Kylo shakes his head, chewing on the last of the bar that turns into paste on his tongue and clings to his teeth. “I was raised in a temple since I was seven.” He's well aware of what Hux must imagine his life was like before he turned to the dark. 

“Shame; there’s a reason it’s rare and costs a fortune,” Hux tells him matter of fact. 

He says nothing in return, draining the glass of filtered water to wash away the taste of the protein bar. Next to him Hux sighs, leaving the bed once more and giving Kylo a new opportunity to stare at his peachy ass, then at the rest of him when he comes back. Suddenly he’s being offered a thin square of something with a soft, creamy brown colour not too unlike that of the protein bar. 

_ No, it can’t be? _

”Is that?”

“Just take it, Ren,” Hux prompts impatiently, waving the piece of chocolate under his nose. 

Kylo takes it, studying the glossy surface and the slightly melted spot where Hux’s fingers had been. It smells divine, rich and sweet, nothing at all like the artificial flavouring he's used to. Carefully he nibbles a corner. 

The chocolate melts on his tongue in seconds and it’s quite possibly the best thing he’s ever had. He knows he should be savouring it, especially since Hux, of all people, gave it to him, but he puts the rest of the piece in his mouth without hesitation. He moans. 

Hux licks a smear of chocolate off his thumb and Kylo mirrors him, not wanting to waste a single bit of it. 

But wait, “Why do you have chocolate?” He had been under the impression that it’s so rare that only the wealthiest can afford it in any meaningful quantity, so why does a military general have it?

“I have many things, Ren and it’s none of your business. Go to sleep, you can leave once you’ve rested and I know you’re not about to drop.” This time when Hux gets back into the bed he shuts off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. 

Sighing Kylo rolls onto his side, curling up with his back facing Hux, to whom this clearly didn’t mean anything at all. The general might have been right when he said Kylo needs someone to tell him what to do, but he’d hoped maybe Hux would be different than Snoke, instead he’s just cast aside like always. Clearly he means nothing to nobody, just a conductor of power to be pointed where you want destruction. 

The all too familiar pressure behind his eyes makes him want to get up and break something, it’s juvenile, he knows it is, but it helps. Rage will always be better than crying. Though he’s sure wrecking Hux’s quarters will do him no favours, so he forces his breathing to remain steady and clenches his eyes against the welling tears, no need to give Hux further ammunition against him. 

He’d thought he was hiding it well enough, but it only takes a few minutes for Hux to sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, pulling Kylo onto his back. But he doesn’t stop there, moving his hand to Kylo’s other shoulder he prompts him to roll into Hux side. 

This has to be a trap, there’s no way it’s anything else, Kylo thinks as Hux’s arms wrap around him, holding him close to a thin chest where he can listen to a steady heartbeat. So, he waits, but the other shoe never drops, Hux just holds him close and strokes his hair, soothing the anxiety that had been building inside him. “Just sleep, Ren,” he says quietly. 

For once Kylo listens. 


End file.
